


Welcome to the Moulin Rouge

by skz_regfan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, OT8, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_regfan/pseuds/skz_regfan
Summary: The Moulin Rouge is a state of mind. Lee Felix works at the famous Moulin Rouge club, doing the only thing he knows dancing for his life. Bang Chan is an arising young composer who just moved to Paris in search of inspiration. Chan moves into an apartment building where he becomes neighbors with Lee Minho and Yang Jeongin, a talented dancer and famous writer. They take Chan to the Moulin Rouge one night, and it forever changes all of their lives.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	1. info

Welcome to my Moulin Rouge inspired Stray Kids story. If someone has done this concept before let me know. It came to me as I was watching the movie the other day and I had to write it. 

This is who everyone is based on in the movie:  
Christian: Chan  
Satine: Felix  
Harold Zidler: Seungmin  
Nini: Jisung  
Sebastian: Minho  
Duke of Monroth: Changbin  
Writer guy/toulouse: Jeongin  
Arabia: Hyunjin

All hairstyles are based off of the God's menu era.

chapter names will be songs from the musical, though sometimes songs may not reflect plot. sometimes though plot will reflect song title

chapters will be short and not long


	2. truth beauty freedom love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not my fault someone decided to reorganize the room too, and I quote, “Detoxify our living space from bad energy you exude”.

Chan P.O.V

Australia never truly felt like home, never a place I felt I belonged. Moving to Paris to pursue my dreams of writing. It cost me everything, my inheritance, my family, the only thing I’ve ever known. Though it was risky I would do anything to pursue the one thing that gives me happiness. And just maybe, find someone to love. 

I moved to Paris in the spring of 1899, at the height of the bohemian rise in the city. Once I found a proper building to live in, I got straight to writing. Well, I started to write, until I heard a loud bang coming from above me. Then there was a huge crash that sent two young men falling into my room.

“You absolute idiot! I told you that if you pile too much weight it would collapse!” The orange-haired man yelled at the black-haired man. “It’s not my fault someone decided to reorganize the room too, and I quote, “Detoxify our living space from bad energy you exude”. The black-haired man fired back at him. Meanwhile, I was standing there absolutely lost and clueless. Very worried about the now gaping hole in my new house. 

They both kept bickering for quite a while, not really realizing my existence just yet. Until the orange man turned his head and saw me. “Oh hello! You must be our new neighbor. I’m Minho and this is my roommate/partner in crime Jeongin. I am a choreographer, while Innie is a play writer.” The man, who I now know as Minho, introduces. Jeongin waves over to me, looking very embarrassed at what just occurred.

“Hello, I am Christopher but please call me Chan. I am originally from Australia and just moved to Paris to pursue Songwriting.” I greet the two young men, who look around my age. “Well Chan, I hope we become great friends. And umm sorry for quite literally falling into your room.” Jeongin says to me. I laugh at them, remember the circumstance in which we met.

“Oh, it’s no problem, I thought it was quite funny honestly. It was the most entertaining thing to happen to me in a while.” I chuckle, smiling at them. “Oh Jeongin, Minho mentioned you write? Maybe I could see your work sometime, and possibly collaborate.” I nervously ask him.

“Of course, maybe we could create a show together! And Minho can choreograph for us, it would be fantastic!” Jeongin smiles very widely at the thought, Minho nodding his head at the idea. “It’s not a bad idea, hey Chan how about you show us some of your work and maybe we can form some ideas.”  
We spent the rest of the day crowded together bouncing different ideas off of each other. At some point, Jeongin went to grab his writing journal and Minho started to dance. I smiled while looking over at my new friends, maybe moving to Paris wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked the first installment of 'Welcome to the Moulin Rouge'.
> 
> -a


	3. welcome to the moulin rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is that?”

Chan P.O.V:

We worked into the next day, me writing down song lyrics and Jeongin was composing a storyline. After I would finish a song, Minho would take it and start to choreograph. By the next afternoon we had a few songs done, and a rough storyline. 

“Hey Chan, have you ever heard of the Moulin Rouge?” Minho asks me as I’m working on another song. “No, what is that?” I ask him. Jeongin gasps loudly looking traumatized at my reply. 

“The Moulin Rouge is only the most famous cabaret in the whole world! It is a magical place, where your fantasies become a reality right before your eyes. Minho and I go all the time, or we used to.” Jeongin tells me, his eyes sparkling with memories. 

“How about this? We take Chan out tonight, as a sort of welcoming to Paris. And to say sorry for plunging through his roof.” Minho proposes to us, Jeongin looks ecstatic. “Oh yes, please! Let’s go tonight. Come on Chan, it will be so much fun!” I smile at the younger boy’s enthusiasm, what harm would it be to go out.

“Why not? Let’s go out!” I exclaim, the other two boys smiling at my proclamation. Jeongin ruses out, yelling at us on the way that he is going to go pick an outfit. “He isn’t excited to go, he is excited because of who will be there,” Minho tells me as we watch the younger boy scramble up the stairs. 

“Huh?” I say as Minho laughs at my confused face. “Innie fancies the master of ceremonies at the Moulin Rouge, Kim Seungmin. Has for a while, every time we go he dresses to impress. Hoping one day the boy will notice him, though I doubt that Seungmin hasn’t already. When Innie puts his mind to something it is almost impossible not to notice him.” Minho explains to me, a found smile present on his face.

“What about you? You like anyone at the club?” I ask him, and he chuckles. “Perhaps, you will soon see my new friend. Now come on, you can’t go to the most popular club in Paris looking like that.” He tells me, pulling me out of my room up to their room laughing the whole time. 

~~~~

“Dude you look hot,” Minho tells me, both of us staring at my reflection in the mirror. “I mean not as hot as me, but close enough.” I laugh and punch his arm. After an hour of Minho and Jeongin throwing different clothing pieces towards me, we finally decided on one. Jeongin just went up to get dressed, whereas Minho was already dressed. I see Innie descend the stairs and whistle.  
“Damm Innie, you look good. Trying to impress someone?” I tease as he comes out of the room, a blush coating his cheeks. “Is it wrong for a man to look good just to look good, but maybe I am.” He says quietly towards the end. Minho pulls him into a hug.

“Well, I think we all look hot as fuck. Ready to head over, showtimes in 30 minutes. Innie you can’t miss loverboys opening now can you?” Jeongin scowls at Minho and pushes him towards the door. I follow laughing at their antics, not really knowing what was in store for me tonight at the Moulin Rouge.

~~~~

Once we make it I stare up at the building in awe. The Moulin Rouge isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before, bright, flashy, and full of light. People from all walks of life enter the building, rich aristocrats, young artists (such as me), and regular members of society. Jeongin notices me falling behind and pulls my arm, “Come on Chan, the show is about to start!”. 

The inside is just as fabulous as the outside, red lights sparkle everywhere. There are tables and boxes above for people to sit at. Drapes fall from the ceiling, fairy lights hanging beside them. At the front is a big stage, with the sign ‘Moulin Rouge’ hanging over it. 

(A/N: If you really are curious what it looks like just search up ‘Moulin Rouge Interior’ and that is what I’m basing it off of.)

I follow Minho and Jeongin over to our table, which is situated in the middle of the room. The three of us facing the stage as we sit down. “You excited?” Minho asks me, noticing the awestruck look in my eyes. “You can say that, more like filled with curiosity and anticipation,” I say still taking everything in. Jeongin slaps our arms and glares at us.

“Would you two shut up, the show is about to start.” Jeongin is practically bouncing in his seat, eyes sparkling while looking at the stage. As if on cue a boom echoes and a spotlight lights up a figure on stage. The man is wearing a white shirt with gold accents, black pants adorn his legs, the most striking thing is the sparkly red jacket the man wears.

“Hello everyone! It’s me, your beloved Kim Seungmin in the flesh. Welcome to the Moulin Rouge!” Seungmin shouts, his arms flailing outwards as the stage lights up. Four dancers face the wall, turning around on beat together. It is two men and two women, and as one of the men does a solo I swear I see Minho pay slightly more attention. Once the number is over, Seungim walks back onstage.

“Everyone give it up for our fantastic Marmalades! Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Bohemians and Artists, Coquettes and Boulevardiers! May I present to you our ‘Sparkling Diamond’. The unique, the indomitable, the one and only! Felix.” Seungim saunters offstage and a young man is lowed from the ceiling. I stare in awe at the beauty of him, the light hitting his perfectly structured face perfectly. I nudge Minho next to me, my eyes wide.

“Who is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some song lyrics taken from "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge" and "Sparkling Diamond" from Moulin Rouge the Musical. I don't know if I should crossdress the male moulin rouge dancers or just do reg outfits. hope you enjoy


	4. shut up and raise your glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, he chose me!

Felix P.O.V:

Another day, the same as before. I have no choice though do I? I dance, seduce, and live. Tonight starts the same as always, with me in my room getting ready for tonight’s performance. I sit down on my vanity, fixing my hair when my friends walk in. 

“Hey hon, how are you?” Jisung, one of my closest friends and a marmalade, asks. Following him are Hyunjin, another marmalade, and Seungmin. The four of us have been close for quite some time now, and they help pull me through every day. “I’m alright, same as usual. What about you?” I ask them back.

“Same old, same old.” Hyunjin shrugs as he plops down on my couch. Seungmin stays standing, Jisung sitting beside me playing with my makeup. “Well, actually I got some news. One of Moulin Rouges’ main investors is coming tonight and has requested a private performance and seeing from you. He has paid a very large sum of money for it as well?” Seungmin says, pushing Hyunjin aside on the couch, Hyunjin gasping and punching his arm.

“He wants to see me?” I ask, very shocked. I know I am popular but that’s a lot just to see me. “Yes you, Felix it’s like you don’t know how much people lust after you.” Jisung scoffs at me. 

“Let him be humble, Jisung. You gonna take it Lix? It’s a lot of money, it will help you get out of here.” Hyunjin tells me, shooting me a wary smile. In all honesty, I don’t want to take it, what if he is some old gross man. But, I want to leave this place so bad. I can find a nice house, fall in love with someone and just be happy. So I nod at Hyunjin, “I am, might as well. Who is he anyway?” 

“His name is Seo Changbin, a young man from a rich family. He started to invest a little while ago, and apparently, you grabbed his attention. It’s important that he likes you, or else he might drop out and stop giving us money.” Seungmin tells me. “Basically you want me to seduce him,” I say bluntly looking at him through my mirror. He shrugs at me, “If you want to look at it like that sure.”

A knock resounds at my door, “Monsieur Lee, it’s time to get ready.” My dresser calls. “Thank you, it will be just a moment.” I yell in the direction of the door, turning to my friends “Alright you idiots, I have a show to get ready for.”

“Alright boo, remember what we said,” Hyunjin calls dragging the other two out of my room. I sigh as my dresser comes in, this is gonna be a long day.

~~~~

Chan’s P.O.V  
“That my friend is Lee Felix, the star of the Moulin Rouge. The man everyone wants but can’t have.” Minho tells me smirking at my star stuck face. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason…” I trail off as the beautiful man starts to dance on stage. He is breathtaking, his body moves like waves calmly moving across the sand. It has an air of seduction to it as well. Background dancers join him on stage, lifting him towards the ceiling. His diamond-studded outfit shining bright as he turns gracefully. Then it happens, and I swear the world stops. He looks me in the eyes, those eyes that hold so many emotions. He smirks at me, probably finding my face amusing as I’m sure I look stupid. The world starts turning again as he looks away from me. The dance continues but I can’t focus on anything anymore. 

All too soon it ends, and the ethereal man leaves the stage. Seungmin comes back out to announce whatever act is next, but all I can think about is him. Minho faces me, concern mixed with amusement flank his face. “Look Innie, I think Channie is in love.” He says tapping Jeongin on the arm. I blush a deep red, looking down. “I am not, he is just so alluring.” 

“Whatever you say, wanna go get some drinks?” Jeongin asks as he stands up, Minho nods and stands up as well. “You go ahead, I am gonna find the bathrooms,” I tell them before they nod at me and walk to the bar. I wander around the club, looking for the bathrooms. I get lost though, and before I can ask for directions I feel tapping on my back. 

“Were you looking for me Monsieur?” I turn around and see him, Felix, right in front of me. My mouth goes dry, not just at the sight of him but his voice. He looks like an angel but sounds like the devil. And I love it, he just gets more perfect. I must be staring because he snaps his fingers in front of my face. “Oh sorry, what did you say?” I ask, clearing my throat. 

“Meet me at the Elephant after the show, I have something to show you,” Felix tells me before turning and strutting away. Did I just get asked out? Holy shit. I walk back to the main room in a daze probably looking like an idiot. I find my way back to our table, where Jeongin and Minho are waiting for me. 

“Dude where have you been?” Minho asks me, I’m still a little out of it so I shake my head and look at him. “Sorry, what?” I ask him, Jeongin laughs at me. “Did something happen to you?”

“I was trying to find the bathroom but got lost. Then I feel tapping on my back and turn around, and Felix is there. He asked me to meet him at the elephant after the show?” I tell them and their mouths drop open. “You got asked, by Felix, to meet him at the elephant?” Jeongin says, and I nod at him. “Holy shit Chan! That’s huge, congrats!” 

“Umm, what does that mean though?” I ask the two men. Minho answers me, “The Elephant is a special room that the dancers take customers into. No one knows what goes on in there but everyone comes out excited and thrilled. I’ve never been but that’s what I’ve been told.”

“Chan can we walk with you please!” Jeongin pleads with me, and I smile at the younger boy. “Of course Innie,” I tell him. Wow, he chose me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter plot will begin to speed up.


	5. your song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait who are you?”

Felix P.O.V:

Okay, so the Duke is much more attractive than I thought he would be. He looked very taken back by me when I found him but I assume he was just surprised and was looking for me. I didn’t know if he would ask me so I did it myself and invited him to The Elephant after the show. Since my show was done for the day I walked up to the Elephant to get ready to see the Duke. Essentially to make myself look hotter. I hear knocks at my door and a voice yell “Felix you bitch open up.” So I stand up and open the door, letting Jisung in. 

“So how did it go? Is he hot or old and ugly? Was anyone else with him? What are you gonna wear? Can I do your makeup?” Jisung says inviting himself inside the room. “Woah Ji slow down. It went good he seemed nervous when I found him. Not gonna lie he is hot as fuck. When I saw him no one else was there. I think I’m going to wear that black robe thing and yes you can do my makeup.” 

“Sorry I’m just excited, and a little nervous, for you. Do you think that one hot guy is here?” Jisung asks me as we sit down at the makeup table. “Is that the one who is friends with the guy Seungminnie is in love with?” I ask him, Jisung smiles widely and nods.

“Yes it is, they haven’t been here in a while and I miss him. Lix he is so hot! Plus I’m tired of hearing Seungmin whine about his friend.” Ji tells me as he finishes up my makeup, pushing me behind the dressing curtain. “Honestly, Minnie hasn’t even ever talked to the guy and still gushes about him. Maybe today is the day.” I put on my black sheer robe (A/N: Satines outfit in ‘Your Song’) and walk out of the curtain. Jisung whistles at me while smirking.

“Even if he wanted to I don’t think the Duke could refuse you,” Ji tells me, spinning me around while I giggle at him. A knock raps at the door, sharp and clear. “That must be him, time for you to leave.” Jisung scoffs at me, as he goes to open the door. 

“Oh hello...”

~~~~

Chan P.O.V:

As soon as the show ends I jump out of my seat, very excited to see the Blonde beauty who has captured all of my attention. “Woah slow down loverboy, you don’t even know where you are going,” Minho warns me, before walking ahead of me, Jeongin following. He leads us through many doors and down many halls. Until we reach the Elephant Room, you can’t miss it. The door is covered in red glitter with an Elephant Head on it. 

“Alright, Chan this is your stop, holler if you need anything. We will wait here in case anything happens.” Minho tells me, giving me a caring smile before gesturing to the door. “Good luck Channie, get your man!” Jeongin shouts at me and I smile at him before giving a sharp knock to the door. Seconds later the door opens, behind it, is a black-haired man, one of the marmalade dancers. Besides me, I feel Minho still, I look at him and his eyes are wide. 

“Oh hello, don’t mind me.” The man smiles at me, he starts to leave but he sees Minho and stills. They stare at each other for a few seconds before the man walks away. Jeongin pushes me inside and closes the door once I’m in. 

“Come in Monsieur, I don’t bite. Unless you want me too.” Felix’s voice call towards me from behind a curtain. I swallow thickly and walk towards his voice. I open the curtain and see him lounging on a chaise. Earlier I didn’t think this man could get any more attractive, I was wrong. He notices me staring and smirks at my expression. “Sit down Your Grace, get comfy.”

“Oh um thank you. I’m not used to this kind of thing.” I tell him before sitting, his expression turns to one of confusion. “Really, you seem like the type of person to do this all the time.” He tells me giving me a glass of champagne. I chuckle at him and I shake my head, “No, at home this kind of thing never happened.” 

“Oh, where are you from Your Grace?” Felix asks me as he sits behind me. I’m very confused as to why he keeps calling me that, but I brush it aside. “Australia moved over a couple of days ago.” Felix gasps and looks at me. 

“Me too! I thought I heard an accent in there. Mine is practically gone since I’ve been here for so long,” I mean could Felix get any more perfect. I stare at him in awe, a smile blossoming on my face. “See we already have something in common,” I say to him and he looks at me.

“I suppose we do Your Grace,” He says leaning into me, I quickly pull away and stand up. Looking at the beautiful boy, I say “I know this might sound crazy but I felt an immediate connection to you when I first saw you. It was like the sun burst through the rain. Am I insane or do you feel it too?” 

“No Your Grace I felt it too. Maybe we should act on those feelings right now..” He tails off standing up walking towards me. I blush at the idea of what he means. But before we could kiss, a knock resounds at the door. “Hey Felix, I have the Duke with me. Are you ready?” Seungmin calls from outside.  
“Wait the duke is out there?” Felix says, before turning to me. “Who are you?” I am startled. “I’m Chan.” Felix gasps, eyes wide with fear.

“Please tell me you are Chan the Duke,” Felix pleads with me, I shake my head at him. “No, I’m Chan the composer.” 

“Oh shit, you need to hide, right now!” He tells me before running around. “I almost am, just a second!” Felix calls towards the door. 

“Alright, we are coming in now,” Seungmin says before opening the door. I’m standing frozen and looking at the opening door, “Fuck” I mumble.

“Hey, Felix here’s the duke,” Seungmin tells the one man, before noticing me. 

“Wait who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to crank out 3 chapters today, so here is the 2nd one I wrote. hope you enjoy :))


	6. so exciting (the pitch song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was close.”

Chan P.O.V: 

“Oh, Chan there you are!” Minho and Jeongin burst in, completely saving Felix and me. “Great job you found Felix!” Minho says before crossing to me and whispering, “Follow my lead.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience Gentlemen. We are but humble theatre artists wanting to put on a show. We sent Chan here to pitch our idea to Felix, wanting him to be the lead in our show.” Minho says bowing to Seungmin and Seo Changbin. Seungmin, after staring at Jeongin, starts to understand what is going on

“Oh yes, I’m so sorry Your Grace, I completely forgot they were going to talk to Felix. Do you like the show, Felix?” Seungmin says staring Felix down, hoping he would understand. “I like it very much, thank you Chan for explaining it to me. I would love to do the show with you.” Felix says, understanding what is going on. 

“It’s no problem, glad you like it,” I tell him, smiling at the man. Felix turns his attention to the Duke, who looks a little confused. “It’s nice to meet you, Your Grace, I’m sorry our meeting wasn’t more private,” Felix says as he bows to the Duke.

“It’s alright, I am quite interested in what the show is about. Mind telling me, maybe I could invest in the show.” Changbin tells us, looking intrigued. I share a panicked look with Minho and Jeongin, Felix looking at Seungmin with wide eyes. 

(A/N: A majority of the rest of this chapter will be lyrics from the song ‘So Exciting! (The Pitch Song)’ from Moulin Rouge the musical.)

“The story! Ah! Yes, uhh” Jeongin starts panicking, “There are lovers, singers, and entrepreneurs. Love that endures” I start, Jeongin smiling at me before picking it back up.

“A tale in the shadows of dear Sacré Coeur. We see along the Seine, upon its filthy shore. The bloated corpses of those killed the night before!” Seungmin glares and him, “But it’s a family show! A tale of love, death, and money. We start with…” Minho takes it from him.

“Sweet Felix, who plays our ingénue. A sparrow singing up and down each avenue.” Gesturing to Felix who continues the story. “He wears a thin, black dress, and tells his tale of woe. Of pain and loneliness. But he’s rather sick, with some obscure malaise. No doubt a cruel trick from wilder desperate says. But one day singing through his pain, the sun kicks out the rain. And there he stands, a lover.” Once Felix finishes Jeongin jumps back in.

“Yes! One day everything changes when she meets a man!” I interrupt him, “A man unlike any she has known. He’s, uh..” 

“A ventriloquist!” Jeongin screams, but then Minho says. “No, he’s a matador! Striding across the sands of destiny!” Seungmin interrupts the arguing two, “No, no, no he’s a sailor!”.

“Yes, a sailor! That’s it! A man who has spent his life voyaging across the turbulent seas!” Jeongin excitedly says, his hands moving frantically, I continue for him. “He’s been searching for a mate, and now it seems like fate. A gift from God above.” I share a look towards Felix, who starts again. 

“A love, divine, forevermore. Their bodies intertwine…” Jeongin interrupts Felix before he can say anything. “But fate has many other things in store.” Seungmin then takes it from Jeongin. 

“There’s a man who already claims him, an evil gangster who runs this town. She’s unhappy and no one blames her.” Seungmin says sharing a look with Felix. “He buys him, love, he buys him clothes. He’s rough but this is all the poor boy knows!” Minho says.

“There is no escape, but now a triangle has taken shape. And so, the sailor, driven mad is determined to unseat this cad. Swears to risk his life for love. There’s our show, all of the above!” I finish for everyone, relief washing over everyone’s face except for Changbins.

“Well your show seems fantastic, where do I sign?” Changbin asks, smiling at us. “We will make up a contract and give it to you,” Minho says. Felix glances at me, his face unreadable. I smile at him though, hoping my not being the Duke didn’t danger what we have. 

“Thank you for the show introduction, but I must be going” Changbin starts, “Felix, it was lovely to see you. Hopefully, we can meet in private at some point.” Felix gives him an award-winning smile, bowing at the Duke.

“Of course Your Grace, I’ll see you soon. Goodbye.” Felix says, the Duke leaving after he says goodbye. Once Changbin exits, everyone lets out a huge sigh. Minho flinging himself on a couch.

“That was close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3/3, hope you enjoyed :))


	7. sympathy for the duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I promise”

Chan’s P.O.V:

“Oh my god. What were you thinking Felix?” Seungmin seethes at Felix, “You know how much we need him right now!” Felix crouches down, head in between his hands. “I’m sorry! I thought he was the duke! I found him wandering around backstage so I thought he was the duke looking for me, he never said he wasn’t the duke, so invited him up here.” Felix breathes out, eyes glaring at me as I try to look everywhere but at him.

“How was I supposed to know you thought I was the duke? You never explicitly asked, I just thought you wanted me up here!” I say joining Minho on the couch. “Let’s focus on the positives, Changbin doesn’t think anything is wrong and Felix’s integrity is saved,” Minho says, voice lazy and laxative. 

“Or we can talk about how we now have to put on a show because that’s what he thinks you two were doing in here,” Seungmin says, gesturing towards Felix and me. “What the hell were you even doing in here?” Felix’s eyes open wide and look at me.

“Nothing happened, I promise. We just talked, that's all.” I say trying to smooth things out. “Well now that this is settled, gentlemen could you please leave. Felix and I need to talk for a little.” Seungmin tells us. Minho, Jeongin, and I head towards the door. Before I walk out, I turn back and look at Felix. He smiles at me before turning to Seungmin, and I know that what we shared isn’t gone.

Once the three of us leave the room and are a little ways away from the elephant, Minho turns to Jeongin smirking. “Hey Innie, why were you so quiet earlier? Too happy to be in the same room as Seungmin?” Jeongin shoves Minho into the wall, scowling, though he doesn't mean it. “Shut up, when we ran into the squirrel boy earlier you couldn’t stop smiling.” Jeongin fires back. It was now Minho’s time to hit the younger. I smile and continue walking, a blonde beauty on my mind.

~~~~

Felix’s P.O.V

“Look I’m sorry Min,” I tell Seungmin as he sits on my couch with a sigh “I honestly didn’t know and I didn’t mean to sacrifice everyone like that.” Seungmin turns to me and smiles, patting the spot next to him. “I know Lix, and I don’t blame you. That could have turned bad and I’m glad it didn’t. Just be more careful. After we are done I’m going to go find the Duke and tell him to come back. You can talk for a while, get to know each other, and that should rectify what happened today. Does that sound good?” He asks, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I hum in response smiling at my oldest friend, angling myself to fully face him. “So tell me, Min, how was it to see that cute boy again. Close up as well.” I say wiggling my eyebrows at him as he rolls his eyes. “He is cute I guess” Seungmin starts before I start to laugh. “But, but, nothing can happen. Also, you are one to talk, I saw how you were looking at that one man. You can’t fool me Lix.”

“First, his name is Chan. Second, as you said nothing can happen. I have a job to do.” I say, gazing out of my window. I feel Min move closer to me, “As your technical boss, I say don’t fall for him. As your oldest friend, I say go for it. You only fall in love once Lixie, take a chance. Just be careful, please.” Seungmin says, looking into my eyes, his filled with so many emotions. “I promise,” I tell him.

“Good, now I’m going to go get the Duke. Please get ready and be careful.” Seungmin tells me before heading out the door. “I will be, goodnight Minnie,” I say smiling, Seungmin smiles back at me before heading out.

With some alone time, for the time being, I just stare at the ceiling and think. The connection that I felt with Chan was immediate and strong. He made me feel safe, and for once in my life, I was being seen for more than my looks. When I was on stage, I felt guided by some kind of force to look at him, as if it was fate. The way he was looking at me, even with just seeing me, prompted such feelings inside me. I saw him backstage, looking absolutely adorable, my heart made me go to him. Though I think deep down I knew he wasn’t the duke, I took the chance anyway. 

Finding out we have our hometown in common, brought that feeling of comfort to an all-new level. I didn’t know people could develop an attraction or love so fast, but I suppose we are different. With me practically being owned by a stranger, and him a poor artist. I have to keep my feelings at bay, or people will get hurt. I can’t put my life, and my friends' lives, on the line just because I feel a pull to a man I just met. 

I stand up and change into another outfit to see the Duke, or Changbin, in. Making myself look pretty, just how I’m always supposed to be. I look at myself and sigh, before making my way to a table and chair set I have. A few minutes after I sit, a sharp knock is heard at my door. “Come in,” I call, and I see the duke make his way in. I bow my head as he walks in, “Your Grace.”

“Oh please Felix, no need to call me that. Call me Changbin, ‘Your Grace’, makes me sound old.” Changbin tells me chuckling, I smile at him. “Alright, Changbin. Why did you want to see me?” I ask him, pouring us glasses of champagne.  
“Well I remember my first visit to the club, I saw you up there dancing. And just remember being blown away. I decided that one day I would have to get to know that sparkling diamond.” Changbin says, smirking at me. “Well here I am, and I’m all ears. So, tell me about yourself Changbin” I ask the man, putting my hand on his legs. 

“Well, I was born here in Paris, to two rich parents. My childhood was quite lonely, with no siblings and no real friends. To fill that hole, I suppose I started supplementing by funding different institutions. To give regular people happiness and life, something I never got the chance to have.” Changbin tells me, his gaze downcast. “But all of that led me to you today, so it’s not all for waste.” I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He never chose this, though I doubt I could ever truly love him, I understand him. 

“Well, I certainly am glad you are here today and thank you for funding our show by the way. It means a lot to me.” I tell him, “It’s nothing, I quite enjoyed the presentation.” After that, he and I talked for about an hour. Before it was time for him to leave. 

“It was a pleasure Felix, I hope to see you again.” He bows his head towards me, kissing my hand. I return it by bowing, “The pleasure was all mine, Your Grace. Have a goodnight.” I say as he leaves the room. 

I get ready for bed that night, slow and precise. I fall asleep thinking of a certain charming brunette who managed to steal my heart with a mere few words and love filled gazes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write, it helped me get into Felix's character more. hope you enjoyed :)


	8. nature boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m ready Ji, let's do this!”

Chan’s P.O.V:

Visiting the Moulin Rouge yesterday as a dream, or that's what I thought when I woke up the next day. In all honesty, I thought what conspired yesterday was something I made up in my mind. I was reminded of yesterday's events when two idiots burst into my room the next morning.

“Good Morning loverboy! How did you sleep?” Minho says bouncing on my bed right next to me. Innie walks in more calmly than his friend and takes a seat on my chair. “I slept fine,” I tell the male next to me, “Wait did that all really happen yesterday?” I ask. Jeongin nods at me, a bright smile lighting upon his face. 

“Yes, it did! You got close to the Sparkling Diamond, and I got to meet Seungmin. Oh and Minho finally got the Squirrel man to notice him.” At Jeongin’s comment, a piece of paper gets thrown at him, you can probably guess by who. “Can we go again tonight? Please Channie! You can see the diamond.”

“First he has a name, Felix, second of all why not. I would like to talk to him as well. What about you Min?” The said man turns to me as if he didn’t care. Which we all know he does, no matter how much he doesn’t like to show it. “Yeah sure, whatever,” Minho says before turning back to whatever he was doing. 

“Ignore him, he is just mad the Marmalade ran away from him,” Jeongin says, scoffing at the pouty man. “He did not ‘run away’ from me. I made him so flustered he just got embarrassed that's all.” Min says frowning.

“What did you do to the poor boy Minho?” I ask, nudging him. “Nothing!” a pause of silence follows, “Okay maybe I said some things to him, and backed him into the wall. I’m sorry! He is just so damn attractive I had to be a confident gay!” Min exclaims, his eyes far away. Jeongin and I share a look and just smile at the now standing man. No matter how impartial he tries to act, he always does have an opinion on things. 

“So we are going back, right? I finally got Seungmin to notice me, I can’t risk the chance going away.” Jeongin says, the attention focused back on him. “Sure Innie, though by the way, Seungmin was looking at you I seriously doubt this is the first time he ‘noticed you’.” Gasping loudly at Minho’s statement, Jeongin gets up and tackles the man to the group. I laugh watching them roll around the room, feeling mixed emotions about tonight's visit to the Moulin Rouge. 

~~~~

Felix’s P.O.V:

The next morning I get woken up by three chaotic men banging on my door. Trudging to the door I unlock and open it. Not even a second later they are all making themselves comfortable in my room. “Come in I guess.” I scoff watching my friends inhabit my room. “So apparently I missed all of the Drama of last night so spill, what happened.” Hyunjin gets right to the point smiling at us. 

“There was just a misunderstanding that's all,” I comment before laying down beside Jisung who is making himself comfy on my bed. “Oh please Lix, so much more happened than that. Felix fell in love with the wrong man, not the duke. Some other Australian took his heart because he mistook him as the Duke. When I arrived with the actual Duke we had to make up a story about why he was there. Now I, along with the duke, am producing a show to put on here.” Seungmin recaps the mess that was last night. Hyunjin and Jisung’s mouths are open in shock. 

“There is so much to unpack here, oh my god,” Jisung says, running his hands through his hair. “Okay first, Lix you are in love!?!?!” Hyunjin screams, running over from his place on the couch over to me. “I wouldn’t say I am in love, more like have an interest in.”

“Wait! Was it that hot brunette dude who I opened the door to? The one who is friends with the hot orange-haired dude, and Seungmin’s kid.” Seungmin lets out a shout, but Hyunjin quickly shushes him. “Yes, Ji it was. And what hot orange-haired dude? The same one you were talking about the other day” I elbow my friend who blushes at my comment. “The best thing that came out of last night is Seungmin got to meet the boy he was fawning over, and Jisung as well,” I say smiling at my two friends. 

“Everyones getting a boyfriend but me!” Jinnie whines, “No one ever loves me!” Seungmin smacks Hyunjin. “What do you call us then? Hmm? We love you. Plus one day the right man will come along; you just have to wait.”

“Well friends it’s time to rehearse for tonight's show, y’all ready? I sense something important is going to happen.” Jisung says. “I’m ready Ji, let's do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back!. I went back to school after a break so updates have been short. I wanted to clarify a few things. If you know the story of Moulin Rouge, you know about the death at the ending. There will be no death at the end. Next I'm making Seungmin more kind than Zidler from the movie. That it, this chapter was mainly a filler but more is coming.


	9. elephant love medley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You won’t regret this Felix, I promise.”

Chan’s P.O.V:

Going back to the Moulin Rouge filled me with many mixed emotions. Mainly anxiety and excitement. Excited to see Felix again, and at the same time nervous to see him again. But I can’t just ignore what happened between us last night, no matter the duke. Felix said he felt it too, but did that change when he found out who I really am? Minho notices my shaking hands and wide eyes. “Hey, are you okay?” He asks me, worry crossing his features. I nod back at him dismissively, “Yeah I’m fine, just a little anxious. How are you?”

“Feelin’ great, very excited. Hopefully, I can catch that one marmalade again.” Minho smiles at his idea, his eyes glazed over with an emotion I can’t quite place. “Just don’t scare the poor boy?” I tell him, “Even if you find him, and I quote, ‘The cutest boy I have ever seen.’”

“He is! Don’t act like you aren’t lovestruck too, we all saw what happened last night.” Minho teases me, I blush slightly. “Shut up, come on the show is about to start again.” I change the subject and pull him over to the table where Jeongin is waiting for us. He gives us a big smile before turning to the stage, eyes wide with anticipation. “Neither of us is more whipped than him though,” I whisper to Minho and he laughs. A now-familiar tune fills the air, and Seungmin walks out onto the stage. 

~~~~

*Time skip to after the show, still Chan’s P.O.V*

The show was as amazing as it was last night. Felix was shining bright as he did yesterday. At one point during his set, his eyes found mine and he smiled at me. My heart fluctuated with an unfamiliar feeling, but a good one. After the show, Minho, Jeongin, and I head over to The Elephant. I’m going to have a conversation with Felix, the other two are hoping to catch glimpses of certain people. Though I’m almost positive they aren't going just to say a quick hello. Before we reach the door my arm is pulled backward, and I see Jeongin gesturing to me. 

“I just wanted to say, no matter what Felix says in there you have to think rationally. Even if he says his feelings are reflected, you have to think this through. Just don’t be stupid okay?” I smile at Innie, his eyes shining with unsaid worry. “I’ll be fine, but thank you for caring so much about me.” 

“Of course, that's what friends are for.” We hug for a quick second before someones annoyed voice snaps us apart. “Could you two slow asses hurry up? I want to see my baby!” Minho yells from down the hall. Jeongin scoffs at the yelling man, “He’s never even talked to him.” I laugh at him before heading down the hall to The Elephant. I knock when we reach the door, a crash sounds from inside before the door slowly unlocks. A blond man who I’ve never seen before opens the door.

“Umm Felix, I think you have a visitor.” The tall man calls into the room, Felix just says to let us in. The Blond man lets us enter, a suspicious look on his face. The three of us enter the room, hearing laughter as we go farther in. Seungmin is on a chair watching Felix and Minho’s marmalade wrestle on the floor. “Oh hello, Chan, and the gang,” Seungmin says, making Felix and the marmalade heads turn to us. 

“What a nice surprise, what can I do for you gentlemen?” Felix says, standing off the floor and dusting himself off. “I wanted to speak to you about yesterday if that is okay. Wanted to clear some things up.” I say looking at him, Felix nods at me. “Sure, want me to kick them out?” He gestures to his friends, I shake my head in response.

“No need, they can stay here with Jeongin and Minho. Maybe Seungmin can work out a contract about the show.” Seungmin nods at that, his head turning to Jeongin, who immediately blushes. “Alright, I have a secluded room where we can talk. Follow me.” Felix tells me before having me follow him out of the room. Before I can, Minho whispers in my ear “Chan I’ve never loved you more, thanks for having us stay.” I chuckle and pat him on the back in response, following the blonde beauty in front of me. 

The inside of this room is darker, compared to the endless amounts of red the Elephant is. Felix sits down on one of the chairs in the room, pulling a seat for me close to him. “I use this room if I need a break or a nap without anyone bothering me. That's why it's so dark.” He says looking around the room before his eyes end up back on me. I feel as if I should start this conversation, so I take a deep breath and start.

“First, I just want to apologize to you. I understand the mishap that happened last night possibly could have hurt you and I’m sorry for that. I had no idea you thought I was the duke, I just thought you were using those fancy words to be nice.” My eyes are downcast to the floor at this point, quiet filling the space as I organize my thoughts. “But what I am not sorry for is what we shared last night. As I mentioned, I feel a strong pull to you. From the moment I saw you on stage I felt it. A physical attraction and now a mental one as well. I want to pursue a relationship with you, though it being fast and sudden, I feel it is right. If you don’t feel the same it is perfectly okay, or if it jeopardizes you in any way I won’t pursue you.” I lift my eyes off the floor and onto Felix, who is already looking at me. I grab his hand as I look into his eyes.

“You have to tell me though, to either back off or keep going. It’s up to you, Felix. What do you really want?” I ask him, emotion in my voice. Felix looks at me, his beautiful eyes full of tears. A tear falls and I wipe it off, seeing the counselor he has on get smudged. He takes a deep breath before saying anything.

“I would like to try, to try a relationship with you Chan.” I immediately smile brightly, but before I can respond he continues. “But, we have to keep it a secret. I’m supposed to be ‘entertaining’ the duke. I’m supposed to like him. As long as we can keep it a secret, I would love to try.” Once I am sure he is finished, I stand up with a huge smile on my face. Felix hesitantly stands as well, anxiety plaguing his face over my lack of response.

As soon as he stands I pull him into a bone-crushing hug. Cradling his body against mine, smiling into his neck. “You won’t regret this Felix, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm back. First thank you so much for 100 reads. It may not seem like a lot but I appreciate it very much. I'm going through and editing the chapter summaries and chapter titles so if they look different don't worry. if you see any spelling mistakes be free to let me know, sometimes I miss things. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
